


[有尔]必要条件

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 短打一则，校园AU
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[有尔]必要条件

金有谦舒服的靠在椅背上心不在焉的听讲，手里的笔一下一下无意识的敲着下巴。他朝窗外瞟了一眼，毒辣的太阳穿过并不茂盛的树荫打下来，照得地上一片发白，树上的蝉疯狂的鸣叫声穿透紧闭的门窗传进来，讲台上中年谢顶的数学老师不得不又提高了一个音量。金有谦撇撇嘴收回视线，还好教室里的冷气开的够足。“我是绝对不会迈出教室门一步的。”他想。  
“现在我们来看后面的大题。”长粉笔重重的敲在黑板上，一下被崩成两半。金有谦跟着其他人一起把试卷翻了个面，他抬头看着黑板上的倒计时，还有117天，只剩不到四个月了啊，他在渐渐袭来的困意里撑住头，一只手还在无意识的转笔，迷迷糊糊的。他迷迷糊糊的想，青春大概也就是这样吧，所谓高中时代、校园生活，就是从踩着铃声进教室的早读开始，那些做不完的试卷讲不完的习题，挣扎在将醒未醒的泥潭里时胡乱记下的难以辨认的笔记，黑板上每天都在更新的高考倒计时，食堂里难吃的饭菜，短暂的课间勾肩搭背的去上厕所，是所有的细节琐事，是冬天时呼出的白气和冻红的双手，也是夏日里的蝉鸣和棒冰。还有还有，最不能少的，是日后回忆起学生时代时脑子里浮现出的第一张脸，又叫做暗恋对象，  
金有谦看着自己左前方那人的后脑勺，他正在摆弄放在抽屉里的手机，因为散光看不清屏幕而把头低得太低。  
“王嘉尔。”讲台上传来喊声，“你说这个辅助线要怎么画？”  
金有谦正盯着那个发旋出神，一下被数学老师吓了一跳，但是王嘉尔明显比他反应更大，他砰地一声把手机摔回抽屉里，迟疑的站起来。  
“呃...”他说，“这个辅助线...”  
王嘉尔有点惊慌的环视四周，视线刚好的金有谦对上，他保持着微微转头的姿势做无声的求助。金有谦这才仔细看了那道几何题，他犹豫了一会。“连EA，”最后他说，尽力安静的做口型，“连接E和A两点。”  
“连E和A。”王嘉尔唰的转过头回答。  
“EA？”中年男子拿粉笔头在黑板上重重敲了两下，留下两个醒目的白点，“看清楚，EA是这个三角形的一条边，现在是作辅助线。”  
“......”  
“......”  
.“我不知道。”最后王嘉尔老实巴交的来这么一句。  
地中海叹了一口气，说：“你坐下吧，注意听讲。”  
王嘉尔如释重负的坐下来，他深吐一口气，没有回头，但是却从背后伸出手给金有谦比出一个下流的手势。金有谦看着王嘉尔的后脑勺，那人在对他进行完手势骂人轮番轰炸之后又贼心不死的掏出了手机，头一开始还是勉强抬起，但是看着看着就又低下去了。金有谦忍不住笑了，他的偷笑好像惊动到了前面的人，这一次王嘉尔终于回过头瞪了他一眼，伸出中指在他眼前晃了晃。金有谦觉得自己好像太夸张，但他就是没法藏起这个笑，他尽量埋头，门牙咬着下唇，如果有人看到他笑到脸红，那他会解释是空调吹出来的风太热的缘故。这大概就是全部了吧，金有谦揣度着，我的青春真的完整的不得了。  
他知道这位哥后劲很长的，看看手表还有十分钟下课。  
等会下了课就去小卖部给他买根雪糕吧，金有谦想。

-FIN-


End file.
